


These Days

by Mxddie



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 14:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17347049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxddie/pseuds/Mxddie
Summary: One day, one normal day is all you ask. All your normal days went out the door after you joined the Avengers.Proposing to Wanda proves to be harder than it seemed. Many failed attempts to propose to Wanda and one successful one maybe?❝  𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘭𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴.  ❞





	1. Chapter 1

It was still so surreal how you had ended up as an Avenger. After the Chitauri had invaded New York, you, unlike most other New Yorkers, you ran towards the danger. Your previous combat experience made fighting the impending army slightly easier, using discarded weapons and make shift ones, you were able to save a few lives the day the Chitauri had invaded. Once the Avengers has arrived you knew that the world was in safe hands, following evacuation procedures you let Earth’s Mightiest Heroes take over from their. After the invasion had been dramatically handled, you were approached by Nick Fury and Maria Hill, with a very interesting offer.

Just a few weeks later you were S.H.I.E.L.D’s newest agent. You found yourself quickly rising in ranks. In field work, intelligence, reconnaissance, you name it. You truly had made yourself known to S.H.I.E.L.D. After the Avengers had returned from Sokovia, Nick Fury had decided it was time for you to move on from S.H.I.E.L.D. Into something better fitting for someone of your abilities. You had joined the Avengers Initiative, or at least the second phase. Alongside Wanda Maximoff, Sam Wilson, Vision, and Colonel Rhodes you went through the training regimen that the Earth’s heroes before you had gone through. This time around not being as much of a walk in the park. You were introduce to enhanced humans, people with far superior combat skills of your own, and intelligence far beyond your own understanding. However you were never one to shy away from a challenge, and you definitely were not one for failing one either.

After many months of an intense training regimen, you finally felt like you had earned the title of an Avenger. You’re combat skills had greatly increased, you may not have had powers like Wanda, or a suit like Rhodes, but you easily matched them in hand to hand, very much so that you ranked up with Natasha, Clint, Steve, and Bucky. You had been trained to take torture and pain in a way you never had been able to in the past. That part of training wasn’t as fun. You had even had your mental and emotional strength heightened significantly. One of your favorite things to do was hang around with Clint, you quickly picked up archery, which greatly improved your hand-eye coordination. You became quite capable of firing multiple arrows in a few seconds, with extreme accuracy and the ability to directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. 

Aside from a total re-imaging of yourself, you had also managed to find love. Not the type of high school sweetheart love, not even the type of love you would die for, or even the type that you would kill for. No, the love you had for Wanda was far past both of those, you weren’t sure if their were words in the English language that could accurately describe how strongly you felt for the Scarlet Witch. Wanda and yourself had become quite close during your training days. Lots of long nights spent with just the two of you in the training facility, nothing screamed affection quite like a midnight sparring session. She helped you to further your archery skills by allowing you to shoot at projectiles she threw through the air with her powers, and in return you helped her enhance her hand to hand combat skills. You would tell her stories of your past, of your family, of what life was like growing up in New York, and she would do the same. You got to a pint where you began to feel like you knew Pietro just through the animated stories that Wanda told you of the white haired runner. And despite you never having stepped foot on the remain of Sokovia, you felt like you had grown up in the country just as much as Wanda had. You could imagine yourself walking through the streets and living in Sokovia, just through the way Wanda depicted it for you.


	2. One Failed Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘵𝘶 𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘯 𝘏𝘺𝘥𝘳𝘢 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘦.

Today wasn’t supposed to happen like this, you were supposed to be laying in your shared bed with Wanda celebrating a proposal, binge eating cereal and watching Netflix. You were going to recruit all of the Avengers for what would be an amazing wedding proposal, complete with Sokovian delicacies and cuisine that Steve, Natasha, Vision, and yourself had all prepared. Of course though, you can never have a normal day. Super villains and villainous organizations need to get the memo that I’m trying to propose to the love of my life this week, and have the decency to save all their devious plans for next week. 

After being rounded up by Nick Fury and Maria Hill, the Avengers had been informed of an abandon Hydra base that had been uncovered in Moscow. Fury wanted the Avengers to suit up and make sure that the base truly was abandon and that it didn’t contain any information of the Winter Soldier Program. 

At the end of the day you knew it was your job, and you loved doing your job. You had always been drawn to protecting people. It was your ideology that it was the strongs duty to protect the weak. It was a philosophy that had been driven into your own head from your father and his father before him.

Everyone sat on the quinjet in a comfortable silence, aside from pre-mission briefings and battle strategies the ride to a mission tends to not be as talkative, everybody has to get their game faces on.

Tony and Rhode-y were adjusting something on the Iron Man and War Machine suits, double checking to make sure all weapons systems were online.   
Natasha and Clint were strapping various weapons to their utility belts, as well as Clint making sure he had an assortment of arrows.   
Vision sat silently left in his own thoughts, now Vision had a mind that you would love to read.  
Wanda and yourself had taken your usual spot in the corner, Wanda was sporting her usual Scarlet Witch jacket complete with some sort of pants and combat boots. Slowly adjusting your fingerless gloves, you made sure you had an assortment of trick arrows, as well as normal arrows. Incendiary arrows? Check. Boala arrows? Check. Grappling hook arrow? Check? Tranquilizer arrows? Check. You finished sorting through your quiver before turning to Wanda who was lacing up her last combat boot. 

❝ As much as I love saving the world with you, I would much prefer to be laying in bed with you giving you lazy kisses. ❞. Leaning in you place a gentle but passionate kiss on her lips before pulling away.

❝ Mhm, you know that is my preference as well. How about after we return home we order pizza and watch that new Netflix original, Birdbox? ❞ A small smile radiating from the redheads features.

❝ I think that sounds like a plan. ❞ Placing another small kiss on her lips, you didn’t get the chance to say anything else before the quinjet touched down in Moscow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : How am I holding up? What works? What doesn’t work? I am all for creative suggestions.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : I am not a writer by any means. I am just trying my hand at writing for one of my favorite MCU characters. Constructive criticism is always welcome. However please keep in mind, I don’t prof these as precisely as I should and I am not a writer. They are just side little things I enjoy doing.


End file.
